a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for positioning orthodontic braces, and more particularly to a method which sets up positioning members at locations of the orthodontic braces on a patient's denture mold, such that the orthodontic braces can be latched and located to the positioning members, thereby enabling the orthodontic braces to be installed more conveniently and efficiently.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Normally in curing malocclusion, the surfaces of teeth are attached with orthodontic braces and then all the orthodontic braces are connected tightly. A conventional way to installing the orthodontic braces is described generally below:                1. A denture mold is made according to a patient's teeth condition.        2. Cross lines are drawn on the denture mold and wax is coated on an inner rim of the denture mold.        3. The orthodontic braces are aligned to the inner rim of the denture mold based upon the cross lines, and then a single unit of monomer substratum is produced with powder forming.        4. The substrata are bound with the orthodontic braces using flexible members.        5. Upon installing, the orthodontic braces are coated with an adhesive material and then attached onto the patient's teeth one by one.        6. The flexible members and the monomer substrata are removed, such that the orthodontic braces can be secured on the surfaces of teeth. Next, all the orthodontic braces are connected, which accomplishes installing the orthodontic braces.        
The abovementioned conventional method for manufacturing and installing the orthodontic braces can be only used in accordance with a patient's teeth condition and the substrata should be made by a professional denture mold technician. In addition, as the orthodontic braces should be located accurately in advance, the entire process of manufacturing and installation will spend a lot of time and labor, which is not efficient. Furthermore, the installation cost will be higher, and this increases a patient's economic pressure. Accordingly, a method for positioning orthodontic braces is disclosed, such that the orthodontic braces can be installed more conveniently.